vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Atlas
House of Atlas The House of Atlas resembles a fortified stone stronghold, which is held up by a large statue of Atlas. Stairs are taken to reach the House. Inside, is a statue of Atlas holding the sky, with tables and chairs around it. The ceiling is enchanted to look like swirling clouds and air. Cabin Announcements/Campers= General # Lieutenant # Members # Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Former Members of the House Defectors # Left Camp # Dead # Pets |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:House of Atlas Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Atlas are changed in battle and become much stronger than a normal human could achieve. #Children of Atlas have the ability to enhance their next physical attack by moving and gaining an almost superhuman momentum to hit others with tremendous force; however, repeated usage drains the user a lot and weakens the power of the ability after each use. Defensive #Children of Atlas have the ability to become highly resistant to physical attacks for a short time, enabling them to sustain numerous blows and such. #Children of Atlas can cause someone to feel as if they are carrying a very large and heavy object at their back for a short time, making them much slower than they normally would. Passive #Children of Atlas are innately proficient in most kinds of combat and they hold a higher state of physical prowess than others. #As Atlas was the Titan of astronomy, children of Atlas innately know their location when the stars come out at night. #Children of Atlas are able to instantly know the strength of their opponent's power and are also able to detect any weaknesses. #Children of Atlas have enhanced stamina, and they tire slower than most. Supplementary #Children of Atlas have the ability to jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances by channeling strength to their legs. #Children of Atlas have the ability to channel strength and endurance to their allies for a short time. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Atlas have the ability to materialize an enormous globe from thin air, which can be thrown at enemies, destroy structures, or crush opponents. After a short period of time, the globe crumbles to dust. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Atlas have the ability to enter a state of "Titanic Strength". They are able to exert their maximum strength into their muscles to the point that they can defy the weight of most objects, lift them, catch them, throw them, or even break them easily. This state only lasts for a very short time, and they are severely drained and rendered immobile and vulnerable afterwards. 9 Months After Character is Made #In rare cases, children of Atlas have the ability to manipulate the stars, at delimited size. They are able to use these stars as weapons, shields, sources of light, and even as modes of transportation. However, it cannot be bigger than two to three times the size of the user and they can only conjure one object at a time. The more the user manipulates the stars in a short duration, the more it energy it drains. Traits #Children of Atlas are mostly master strategists, as their father was. They also tend to be rash, arrogant and proud like him. #Children of Atlas endure more burdens and problems better than most. #As Atlas was the Titan of navigation, children of Atlas have an excellent sense of direction, and they rarely get lost. #Most children of Atlas suffer from slight to moderate stiff neck. |-| Treaties= Category:Camp Othrys